The present invention relates to a camera for an edge-perforated film with a film perforation wheel having the features of the pre-characterising part of claim 1.
A camera of this type is known in which, during the assembly of the latter, a film perforation wheel manufactured as a separate part is inserted into a housing pocket. A shaft guided from above through an opening in the housing is then coupled to the film perforation wheel inserted in the housing pocket. This arrangement involves a relatively complicated construction and requires a relatively large installation effort to assemble together the film perforation wheel and shaft and also to incorporate the film perforation wheel and its shaft into the camera housing.
The object of the invention is to provide a camera of the type mentioned in the introduction that is relatively simple in design as regards the arrangement and mounting of the film perforation wheel in the camera and in which the film perforation wheel can be relatively easily inserted and mounted during assembly of the camera, in order optionally also to permit a relatively simple automated assembly.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the features of the characterising part of claim 1.
Further developments of the invention are disclosed in the subclaims.
The invention has in particular the advantage that during assembly of the camera the film perforation wheel can be inserted in relatively simple and optionally also automated work stages, for example by a relatively simple plug-in technique.